


Think too Much

by UndercoverUwU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a flirt, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Hermione Thinking too hard, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Theodore Nott, drarry mentioned, no ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverUwU/pseuds/UndercoverUwU
Summary: Theo is pretty sure that Hermione fancies him. All the signs are there, she stares, she blushes, she touches him flirtingly. What hes not sure on,is how he feels about it.Hermione has been trying really hard to figure out an Arithmancy problem she read about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I guess Im writing HP Fics now. Surprise!
> 
> I want to make it clear that while J.K Rowling owns the source material all rights to them blah blah, I do not agree or condone any of the Anti-trans comments made by Rowling. Its honestly v disappointing. All identities are valid. 
> 
> That said, heres some fluff :)

She was staring. 

Again.

This marked the third time that Theo caught the witch staring at him, barely into his second week as a curse breaker at Gringotts. Each time, he sat like he was now. In an uncomfortable wooden chair, (it seems the goblins were adverse to plastic) across the little break room, picking mulishly at the soggy sandwich in front of him, when he would look up and find across the room, Hermionie Granger was staring at him. 

He looked over at Bill Weasley, the man who was tasked with training him. He had been taking lunch with him since he was hired, because Bill was nice, and cheerful, and did not seem to mind doing all the talking. But Bill was still nattering on about his oldest daughter and some training broom she had gotten this past weekend, not even noticing that a few feet away Hermione sat peering over a heavy book that looked like it belonged in the 1600s, staring right at Theo.

He was having a hard time deciphering what exactly she was thinking, her face blank. It was unnerving. Theo ran a hand nervously down the side of his face. Pushing his sandwich away he was starting to feel nauseous. 

Was it hatred? Did she stare at him to purposely make him uncomfortable? No. Theo gave his head a little shake; it couldn't be that. It's not as if they were on bad terms, actually, he would go as far as saying that they were acquaintances, maybe even toeing the line of friends. 

Ever since his best mate Draco, and her best mate Potter began romping around in what they thought was secret (it was not a secret. it was very obvious. to everyone) Hermione and Theo were in each other's orbits. 

It had started the year following the war, many had gone back to complete their Hogwarts education and Draco and Potter had seemed to fall into a relationship of sorts. But both were incredibly stubborn, and refused to acknowledge each other in public. Each moping around, waiting for the other to make a move. But too bogged down expectations and honestly fear. Just because the dark lord was vanquished, it didn't mean Wizarding society had changed over night. 

That was until one night, Hermione, in all her Gryffindor glory, burst into the great hall for dinner. Instead of making her way to her usual spot, she strode confidently towards the Slytherin table and plopped down right in between Draco and Theo.

The whole table froze, like startled deer. They all watched her begin to fill her plate, half turn to Draco, and casually ask about the Transfiguration homework. In shock Draco sputtered out some answer or another, and in a terrifyingly Slytherin move Hermione looked out over the great hall, until she caught eyes with Potter and raised an eyebrow with a devilish smirk as if to say ‘See, its not that hard’. She's had his first hand respect ever since then. 

From there things between those who grew up on opposite sides of the war seemed less chilly. Not perfect, gods no, there was still a long path of healing to endure, but it was on its way. 

And now, seven years post war, with a Malfoy/Potter wedding somewhere in the middle, most grievances have been aired, and most grudges forgiven. So no. Theo did not think she was staring because he was unwelcome.

So why?

Theo tried to think. Was there something on his face? He tried to surreptitiously reach a hand up and wipe at his mouth, but could not find any crumbs. Besides the pureblood upbringing that was beat into him as a child, made the possibility of him making a mess unlikely. 

Was she looking at Bill? He glanced over first at Bill who was gesturing wildly as he described his weekend more thoroughly. His arms waving as he talked, in what he assumed was a Weasley trait, thinking back to a time where he had been on the receiving end of a Ron Weasley backhand, during a Quidditch recap at some pub night or another. 

He then looked to Hermione, but no, she was looking unmistakable at Theo. Not Bill, and his one man pantomime. Her eyes seemed a little glassy and her lips curled up gently at the ends, as if caught up in a day dream. He hasn't seen that look since fourth year where Millicent Bullstrode fancied herself in love with Theo, despite never speaking to him directly. But that's not the same because Millie was a lovesick fool, and no one has ever described Hermione as a fool. And there is no way she...was lovesick. Right? 

…

Right?


	2. Blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Chapter 2! 
> 
> While writing this, I liked to think that conservative pure blood Theo has no idea what a bikini is and was not mad at it lol.
> 
> Yeehaw

“Ok but the color is perfect on you! And its the perfect shade for your skin tone! You have to wear it this weekend!”

Theo could recognize the voice that could only belong to Ginny Weasleyall the way down the hall. Only growing in volume as he made his way down to Hermione’s office.

“I don't know Gin, I don't usually wear face makeup, and won't I just sweat it off anyway?”

Theo had been able to avoid Hermione for almost a week and a half since he had the idea that she might fancy him. It was a startling thought that caught him off guard. Was it true? Or was he just reading too heavily into things? It's not as if she made any grand gestures, he only caught her staring a handful of times. 

And if it was true would he want that? He had never thought of her like that.

Well, no that's not true.

There was a time, when he was still a hormonal teenager, and she showed up to the Yule Ball looking pretty in a Blue dress, and she may have appeared for a short run in his late night fantasies. 

But that was it. 

Well, except for that time, when they were both at the beach for the joint Malfoy/Potter Bachelor parties and she had taken off her wrap to reveal a small scrap of fabric that she had called a bee-key-knee in a deep red. Needless to say she had made a revival performance in his imagination that night. But THAT was it. Either way he was confused and not sure how he felt about her attractions, if they even existed. So to save himself the headache he just decided to avoid her until he could collect more information. Because that's what Theo liked. Facts. 

But alas he could only avoid her for so long. And when he ran into an issue with his first solo cursed item he was in charge of breaking; a small mirror about the size of his palm. Bill had suggested he bring it over to Hermione because mirrors were her specialty. Of course it was. 

“Either way, I can't talk about this now, I have to get back to work.”

Now infront of her open door, Theo watched as Hermione bustled around a seated Ginny moving papers from one end of her office to the other. 

“Oh Theo! Hi?” She breathed when she finally noticed him standing in the doorway.

“Hermione. Ginny.”

He nodded to each respectively. 

“Hey Theo! I forgot you work here now! Got tired of the rich debonair playboy lifestyle? Decided to get a job like us mortals?” Ginny teased.

“Yes. I find the extravagant lifestyle exhausting.” Theo teased back, straight faced. 

And was half true. While no one would ever confuse him for a playboy, the wealthy shut-in he was. He was getting exceedingly tired of playing the rich heir, and applied for the job, not for the money, but for the excuse to use his mind. 

“Well I hope you're enjoying it! And ‘Mione here is treating you nicely” She bumped shoulders with the witch who seemed to be engrossed in the paper laid across her desk. Looking up she caught eyes first with Ginny then Theo. 

“She has been the paradigm of good grace.” Theo gave a polite smile.

From there the three of them lapsed into a stiff silence, not sure what to say. Ginny bobbed her head from Theo to Hermione and back.

“Ah! Well, I'll let you guys get back to work!” Ginny began to gather the makeup strewn across Hermione's desk into a bag and throw it over her shoulder.

“I'll see you Saturday ‘Mione! Oh! And I suppose I’ll see you too Theo, it is Blaise’s birthday after all!” With that she gave a flirty little pat to his shoulder and made her way out the door. 

The pair started after her for a second. And Theo took it as his cue to break the silence.

“I have this mirror here that I need a second opinion on. Bill said you were the best.”

“Oh did he now?” She grinned “All right, let me see.” 

With a shy smile she held out her palm for him to hand the mirror over. Placing it on her desk she adopted a seriousness about her, like gathering herself up in a warm jacket of confidence, only years of truly being ‘the best’ could provide. 

Now that she was preoccupied with the mirror he took the chance to really look at her for the first time today. She looked as she usually did, in her serious work robes. Her shoulders set in a confident angle, her face drawn in concentration. She fiddled with some diagnostic spells giving no signal that anything was strange with her. No outward feelings towards Theo. 

Except for a flush to her cheeks. 

Which he would usually write off as nothing, but her cheeks were stained a deep pink that he had never seen on her before. Not even when he’d seen her with dates she'd bring to events over the years, had he seen her flush like that.

Was that...was that because of him?

And if it was, he kinda found he didn't mind. She looked quite pretty.


	3. Rationalizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Heres a new chapter. 
> 
> I had it written but couldn't bring myself to post it because I was nervous. It kinda caught up to me that Im not a good writer and it took me a bit to rationalize doing something just for fun. Its hard to allow myself to be bad at things and enjoy doing them anyway. But ya know here we are. 
> 
> So here take it :)

The booth that Theo was tucked in did little to dampen the overwhelming noise of the club. Looking out to the dance floor where his friends have all migrated, he absent mindedly stirred at his drink. It was a big crowd of familiar faces. The birthday boy, Blaise, seemed to be having fun, as he twirled his sometimes on again- off again romance partner Ginny around. Draco and Potter danced together in a way that would only feel too romantic for a club, if it wasn't so sincere. Even Ron, who in a bizarre turn of events Theo has come to consider a friend, was grinning ear to ear, flushing deep from the stranger dancing up behind him. Even more faces, he recognized danced around but his eyes were drawn to Hermione Granger alone. 

She danced freely, her arms waving above her head, moving along to the beat. Her hair was a wild tangle down her back that twisted and flipped and bounced with her, and Theo couldn't look away. It seemed like it should be out of character for her, so different from the serious working professional, the ‘brightest witch of her age’, or any other moniker that precedes her. But both fit her. She was a dichotomy. Bold and Fierce, but soft and contemplative. Incredibly Intelligent, but wildly fun. She was able to embody all those things at once, it was something Theo liked about her. 

But-not like-liked about her.   
Because he doesn't like her.   
Not like that. 

But he doesn't even know if that was true. 

The truth was, since he began to notice her possible affections for him, Theo couldn't stop thinking about her. He laid in bed for four nights. Four nights since she began blushing around him. Four nights to think about what he would do in the event that she would confess feelings for him. 

And he had boiled it down to some simple facts. Because Theo liked facts. Facts he could deal with, where feelings he could not. 

Fact #1  
She had good taste in Books. 

It might seem like a no brainer that resident bookworm Hermione Granger would have good book recommendations. But it went beyond that. Hermione Granger always had good book recommendations specifically for him. It began early on in their acquaintanceship where she had mentioned a book that she specifically thought Theo would enjoy. At the time he recognized it for what it was, - an olive branch. Things after the war were still shaky for those who found each other on opposite sides. But Hermione, with her ever-bleeding Gryffindor heart, was eager to pave a smoother path for her best mate and his best mate’s affections to flourish. And so in an act of solidarity, they began trading book recommendations. And then began trading books themselves. And finally trading opinions and lively discussions about said books. 

“You guys are a match made in swot heaven.” Pansy had joked one time over dinner.

It was a lively dinner party, and Hermione and Theo were tucked into the corner of the table discussing the latest book they've read. Thinking back now, Theo wonders if the comment meant more to Hermione at the time. 

Fact #2  
He liked spending time with her. 

Rarely when the situation called for it, did they find themselves alone together, but over the years there were times.

“Oh but what's the point of being witches when we can't even apparate whenever we WANT!” Pansy released Theos arm a little too violently in her indignation and wound up stumbling into Hermione on her left. 

With careful steps Hermione righted Pansy, tucking her safely into her side as the three of them trudged through an empty Diagon alley. 

“Pans, there is no way you could apparte right now you're drunk off your ass.” Hermione gave her friend an amused smirk. “Besides, we're already here.” 

Each grabbing an arm, they helped Pansy up the steps of her posh brownstone, and made sure she was safely tucked into bed, a hangover cure laid out on her nightstand for the next morning. 

“You never finished telling me about that article you read in Charms Weekly.” They made their way back into the night, heading a few blocks west to Hermione’s place, where Theo could then Floo home.   
“Oh, yes you’re gonna love this, it was an article about using charms with divination to possibly alter future weather patterns.” He smirked at her knowing just how much she hated Divination.

“That's bogus! Divination is too imprecise, there's no way that I could believe you can actually predict future events accurately enough to change them.” 

“Oh you couldn't believe it?” He gave her shoulder a playful bump. “Just like Muggles couldn't believe that Telly-porning-”

“Teleporting”

“-- Teleporting Isn't real? And yet we apparate all the time, - drunk Pansy, an exception to the rule '' He watched her face draw into an almost pout, like it did whenever he made a good point she wasn't ready to accept. 

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments, each lost in thought, until she turned to him.

“Do you believe in that stuff?” She gave a glance around the path they took, as they walked the shortcut through the park. The trees on either side of them reaching out to each other. “Ya know, Divination, fate, all that.”

Tilting his head to the side in thought, before answering “I'm not sure. As a rule I don't put much faith into the imprecise, I like tangible, provable facts.” He took a deep breath. “ But the old families (a polite way to say purebloods) do base a lot in divination, I was brought up t-oh.” Theo was stopped short as they exited the lush greenery of the park shortcut, and were deposited right across the street from Hermione’s stoop, signaling their night had come to an end.

Theo found he was weirdly disappointed. 20 minutes ago, before leaving the pub, all he could think about was heading home to a hot shower and a book. Now, he found he wanted to keep talking. 

“Ya know, that path is really quite lovely, especially at night.” She cast her gaze back, following the dirt trail they just left.

“Yes. It is.” Not quite sure where his disappointment at the ‘end of the night small talk’ was coming from. 

“I find it even nicer with good company, makes me not want to turn in quite yet.” She looked up at him, big brown eyes reflecting the moon. It took Theo a few seconds to catch her meaning, too wrapped up in his own mind. But once his brain slid her words into place, he couldn't help the small smile that took over his lips. Without a word he offered her his arm, she wrapped her own in the crook of his elbow, and they turned to take another lap around the park. 

Fact #3  
She really was quite pretty.

Her face was round and cherubic framed in big, dark, curls that almost seemed to move on their own. Her eyes were large and expressive and Theo liked the way her eyebrows creased down as she took notes while reading. She dressed well, in professional business suits under her work robes, that gave her a commanding presence, but also made Theo wonder exactly what was underneath all that. Even now, as she danced in muggle clothing, she was absolutely enticing. 

All of this and more, added up to one simple fact. 

Facts #4

If Hermione were to pursue a romantic relationship with him, he would say yes.


End file.
